Reino's Confession
by ktoll9
Summary: AU: A little one-shot that veers off into an alternative reality after Reino confessed to Kyoko. Rated for Certain individuals potty-mouths. My punishment to Ren and Sho for the most recent developments. Hope you like.
1. Chapter 1

_**Reino's Confession**_

* * *

Reino stared nervously into her eyes. "Kyoko..."

"What?!" She growled. "What do you want to say to me?!"

"I... Like you." He told her.

Miroku quickly stepped in behind him and pulled him away before he said anything else and whispered to him. "Reino... We need to leave now for our interview."

Kyoko stood there stunned.

"I had to save you from yourself." Miroku whispered to him as they walked away. "Before you ruined it by saying something stupid."

Kyoko stood there for a moment as the words from Reino penetrated her mind. _I like you. I like you. I like you_. The inconceivable phrase rolled around in her mind as she walked to her next job down the halls of Fuji TV. That was just the beginning.

The result of their little encounter and his confession had Kyoko completely confounded the entire day. It was the first time any young, good-looking (albeit somewhat spooky) man had ever straight out confessed to her. He just blatantly had come out and said it straight to her when other men veiled it in friendship or sweet actions or, abrasiveness in Sho's case. This odd little occurrence seemed to open a door in her heart by just a little more than a crack and Reino had his hand on the doorknob.

Kyoko sighed deeply as she donned her Mio attire for the next few hours. "What am I supposed to say? What does he expect from me?" She pondered as Itsumi Momose quietly entered the dressing room and observed the distracted Kyoko as she sat in the makeup chair.

"Who are you thinking about Kyoko-chan?" She asked out of curiosity. _Could it be Tsuruga-san or, Fuwa-san? She is so lucky_. Itsumi thought.

Kyoko snapped out of her deep thoughts. "Oh! Momose-san. When did you get here?" Kyoko asked feeling a little guilty for not noticing her friend's entry.

Itsumi smiled gently. "It hasn't been long. Who were you thinking about just now? You looked like you were really troubled."

Kyoko then had an idea. Momose-san was a popular actress. She probably had men confessing to her all of the time. Kyoko would have called Moko-san to ask but last time she called her she was scolded for it not being an emergency and barring anything other than bodily harm or, near death she had promised not to bother Moko-san while she was at work. So... She decided to ask Itsumi for advice. "Someone just confessed to me, and I don't know how to respond."

Itsumi looked at her in surprise with a touch of envy. "Really? Who?"

Kyoko sighed with a bit of irritation, worry and confusion. "Reino from Vie Ghoul." Now that she had said it out loud, the irritation and worry started to ebb away and a warm feeling of being liked by someone in that way, started to seep in. She decided she felt a bit flattered by it all. She was still confused as to why any man would feel that way about her, but hey... why look a gift horse in the mouth? So, she just decided to bask in this new feeling.

Itsumi sat there in shock. Kyoko had another really hot, really interesting bachelor interested in her. So far, in Itsumi's mental record, it had been Tsuruga-san, Fuwa-san and now Reino. She looked at her in wonder. How did she do it? "Well Umm... I guess, how do you feel about him?" She asked out of curiosity.

Kyoko looked up in thought at the ceiling. "Hmm, I'm not really sure after today. I mean he has been a bit aggressive and persistent. Hmm, maybe that's why. He's not a jerk like the other musician I know." She said absently. "He is a bit unusual."

The girls were startled by a knock on the dressing room door. "Kyoko-chan... You have a delivery." The assistant called through the door.

She looked at Itsumi a little startled. "I wonder what it is?" She arose from her seat and opened the door to find the assistant holding the most adorable little plush wolf cub with a big red bow tied cutely around his neck. She took the stuffed animal and removed the little card that was attached to read it.

 _ **Akazukin-chan, I would like to thank you for the delicious chocolate and I would also like to get to know you better. Please call me. xxx-xxxx. Reino**_. She stood there stunned. She didn't know what to make of this new development.

"So? What does it say?" Itsumi asked out of curiosity.

Kyoko handed her the little card as she sat back down in the makeup chair. Itsumi just looked up at her in shock after reading the card and handed it back to her. "So, what do you think I should do?" Her voice was a little hollow and anxious.

"Personally? I would call him and set up a date to meet him and get to know him." Itsumi told her.

"I can't date him. I don't even know him that well." She whined.

Itsumi giggled. "Kyoko-chan, that's what dating is about. It's about getting to know someone. It's not like you're agreeing to marry him or, anything like that."

Kyoko rolled Itsumi's advice around in her head. It did sound like a plausible step. The tiny little voice of an angel whispered into her ear. _"He might be able to help you find that lost emotion and he does like you."_

The little grudgling that had been recently returned whispered into her other ear with an unusual smirk on her lips. _"He might be your way to get rid of the pink curse."_

 _But what about Tsuruga-san? I like him..._ She thought to her inner voice.

" _Isn't he already in love with someone?"_ The little grudge reminded her.

 _Oh... That's right._ She sighed and felt a little stab of pain. _I forgot._

" _Then here's your opportunity. Take it."_ The little grudge finished with a sexy little smirk.

Kyoko slammed her fist into the palm of her other hand. "Perfect! You're right Momose-san! Thank you!" She exclaimed with a look of new determination, not really realizing that the only way to graduate the LoveMe Section was to fall in love. The little angel sighed in resignation and the little grudgling celebrated in victory. Victory for her new master.

~xoxo~

In a room, on another floor of the same building a soft smile crossed the lips of a spooky violet eyed singer and a shiver crept up his back. He turned to his friend. "Thank you Miroku."

Miroku nodded and went back to reading his magazine. _I suppose the last-minute gift worked_. He smiled as he continued reading the magazine as they waited for their interview.

* * *

Her scenes for the day were finished and she was transformed back into the Kyoko that everyone knew and admired. She sat on the sofa in the dressing room with her thumb hovering over the call button of her cell phone with the newly entered phone number blinking on the tiny screen of her pink phone.

" _Do it."_ The little grudgling encouraged. _"Do it."_

"But, what about Tsuruga-san? What will he think?" She quietly whined.

" _What do we care? It's not like we're dating him. He's in love with that High School girl. Remember?"_ She retorted in irritation.

"True..." Kyoko agreed.

" _Why should everyone else be happy and not us?"_ She questioned Kyoko. _"Besides... Reino is kinda special_ (In a spooky kind of way.) _just like Corn!"_ She added to make the opportunity a bit more appealing.

"I guess you're right. It's not like Corn's going to appear out of nowhere and tell me he loves me anyway. He is a fairy after all. He's probably ruling his kingdom right now. He probably doesn't even remember me." She was starting to feel a bit depressed at this thought.

" _Reino is here... In your world... right now."_ She encouraged. _"Just do it!"._ And with that, her thumb hit send.

* * *

"Hello?" A rich velvety voice coursed through the phone line into her ear.

She swallowed nervously. "Um... I just wanted to call and thank you for the gift."

He smirked into the phone. _She took the bait_. "Would you join me for dinner this evening?" His voice lilted and caressed every syllable.

"I suppose." She decided to accept. _I'll never know where something will lead until I try_.

"Good... Where do I pick you up and what time?" He asked.

"Tonight?" She squeaked then recomposed herself.

He chuckled. "Of course."

"Umm, I get off work at 7. You can pick me up at TBM." She quickly hung up then dialed Moko-san.

 _~xoxo~_

"Moko-saaaan. I need your help." She told her in desperation.

"MO! At least let me answer properly. What's so important that you have to call me while I'm at work?" Kanae barked out.

Kyoko tried to calm herself, but it really wasn't working. "Ihaveadatetonight."

"Repeat that... only slow it down so I can understand you." She ordered her.

Kyoko took a deep breath and calmed herself. "I have a date tonight, and I need your help. I don't know what to wear."

Kanae rolled her eyes and sighed. "Mo Kyoko. Is that all? Where is Tsuruga taking you?"

Kyoko pulled the phone away and stared at it like it was going to lick her. "It's not with Tsuruga-san." She told her after recovering. _Why would Tsuruga-san date me?_

"Oh... _okay_... Well, it's only 3 o'clock... Meet me in 20 minutes in the _**room of curses,**_ and I'll loan you something to wear." She told her then promptly hung up. _If it's not Tsuruga-san, then who? Not that I really care. Probably for work or something_. Kanae shrugged it off. _Kyoko's so clueless_.

* * *

"If you're going to do this... at least stop being so stiff. Relax, here walk like this." Kanae demonstrated. "So who is the guy you're meeting later?" She asked casually as she watched Kyoko fall into a more relaxed gait.

"Um, he's Reino from Vie Ghoul." She answered in a quiet voice.

Kanae's eyebrow shot up. _How does she do it?_ "Wow... So... It's really a date? Not a meeting for a new PV or something?" She wanted clarification.

Kyoko nodded shyly. "He ummm... He confessed to me this morning before work." She whispered.

 _Hmm, the early bird gets the worm_. Kanae smirked. "Much better. You look more relaxed. Pretty good job, you could almost pass for a catwalk model. You should take lessons. It would probably expand your skills." Kanae complimented her, then inwardly face-palmed for giving her rival/best-friend more ideas to surpass her.

"Oh Thank you Moko-san!" She lunged into a bone-crushing hug. "But, I could never do that. I'm not as talented and beautiful as you are. I'm so plain, unattractive and boring. This is just the way I walk for Natsu."

Kanae peeled her off. "Mo! Stop it! If you were, we wouldn't be standing here! If you don't believe me then... We are no longer best-friends! I would never have a plain, unattractive and boring rival or, best-friend! Besides, you are Natsu."

Kyoko's heart swelled. "Thank you Moko-san! You're the best!"

"Besides, I seriously doubt Reino would be interested in you if your were any of those things. What on Earth makes you think you're plain, unattractive and boring anyway?" Kanae demanded an answer.

Kyoko winced and then stared at the floor. She took a deep breath then relayed her story of Sho.

Kanae looked on in irritation. She truly wanted to kill that idiot singer now. "Sounds to me like he's a spoiled little boy that says things just to hurt people. Usually, they grow out of that when they hit middle school." She spoke her thoughts to Kyoko. "I met a lot of boys like that when I was younger. They only said things like that to the girls they didn't want to let know they liked. It's probably something like that."

Kyoko scoffed. Her brow furrowed. "No, when we were younger... If he liked a girl, she would know it."

"Pfft... What do you care what that idiot thinks anyway. There are plenty of guys out there that think you're cute." Kanae slipped. "OH! I gotta get going. Call me later and tell me how your date went." She told her before she could contradict anything Kanae just said and quickly left the room.

"Hmm.. Moko-san is right. I really don't care what he thinks of me anymore." She nodded to herself in determination as she gathered her things and put her makeup in her purse after removing it from her locker. She smirked at the image in the little mirror and nodded. "Moko-san's absolutely right! She would never have a plain, boring, unattractive rival." She glared at the image a bit. "Stupid jerk! How could I have ever believed him?!" She slammed her locker door, then slowly calmed herself. Today she had to be happy. She had Bo. With that thought she rushed off to TBM and Kimagure Rock.

* * *

They all saw her. All four of them: Yashiro-san, Ren, Hikaru and Sho. She was breathtaking as she exited the halls of TBM and was met by the violet-eyed, silver-haired singer. Seeing the little scene of him opening the door of his sleek, black sports car and her gracefully seating herself in it, made their blood boil with rage and jealousy. _How could she do that?_ Every last one of them knew about Reino to some extent. _Why would she willingly get into his car... Smiling? And he had that idiot in love look about him._

Ren bolted down the long hall and through the large glass doors before Yashiro even knew what he was looking at, only to just miss them driving away. "NO!" Kuon shouted, because at that very moment... he was every bit Kuon and showing it with the murderous look on his face.

Sho saw the entire thing play out and only made it to the doors. He walked down the steps and watched Ren run out into the parking lot as he stood in disbelief. That couldn't have been Kyoko. Kyoko wouldn't have gone with him. Kyoko didn't dress like that. In fact, she did. She had been wearing Kanae's brown suede ruched mini-skirt, she had borrowed her matching suede platform pumps and was wearing her own backless, light tan, silk blouse. Her hair and makeup was done a la Natsu and so was her walk. Sho denied it over and over, but what finally convinced him thoroughly that it was her, was Ren's reaction. There was no denying it... That was truly Kyoko. "What the FUCK!?" He practically screamed.

Hikaru stood in the hall with Yashiro just shaking his head at his loss. "I was hoping no one would ever see her like that." He sighed. "There's no way I can measure up to them." He sadly walked off, leaving a gaping Yashiro behind.

" _ **Damn-it!"**_ Kuon then stormed back into the building, letting a few more profanities escape as he pushed past Sho.

"Watch were you're going Tsuruga!" Sho grunted out in anger, which was the absolute wrong thing to say to the absolute wrong person at the moment.

Kuon slowly turned a feral look to him that turned Sho's blood cold. _**"This is your fucking fault you little shit-stain."**_ He hissed out in English as he grabbed a fistful of fabric of Sho's shirt and shoved him to his ass on the floor. He then left the stunned teenager behind.

"Call the Boss..." He growled to Yashiro as he stormed past him to his dressing room. He needed to calm down and right now it was going to be a very difficult task without a bottle of scotch after what he had just witnessed.

* * *

"So?... Do you like it?" He asked her grinning as they enjoyed their meal at the quiet little family restaurant.

She nodded. "I really do." She smiled. It was quiet, out of the way and affordable. She didn't feel like he was just throwing away money to impress her and he did everything he could think of to make her feel at least a little comfortable. Although, he did have a little help from his spooky friends on what they thought she would like. She seemed good for him, so they would willingly help.


	2. Epilogue

_**Epilogue:**_

 _ **One and a Half Years Later**_

* * *

He silently sat on the bed next to his sleeping wife and beautiful son. He reached down and caressed the faces of the two most important people in his life and sighed in contentment.

He chuckled quietly. "How did I get so lucky?" He leaned in and kissed their foreheads.

"Hmm? I didn't expect you home so early. How did it go?" She asked sleepily.

He leaned in and kissed her again. "Lonely... I missed you and Seishin, Love. How did your movie shoot go?" He whispered so he wouldn't wake the sleeping infant.

"Same here, but we were able to film that last few scenes." She smiled softly.

"They didn't trouble you did they?" He asked with concern.

She gently shook her head. "No, Hizaki-san has been able to keep them away from me mostly. I really don't think we need to worry about Sho and Tsuruga-san anymore. They have enough problems with all of their recent scandals." She giggled.

He sighed in relief. "Good." He kissed her temple again. "Are you hungry Akazukin-chan?"

She shook her head. "Moko-san came over for dinner last night."

"I'm glad you weren't alone. I hate leaving you behind when we have our tours." He laid next to her and pulled her into his arms with his 3-month old son. "But I do like the 6-month breaks in between." He smirked and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

She tapped him on the shoulder and blushed. "Reino... We can't do that with Seishin in the bed with us." She scolded.

He chuckled. "Then I guess he will need to learn to sleep in his crib when Daddy is home." He purred as his lips and tongue trailed down her neck.

She started to get up to put their son in his room.

He pulled her back down and placed the infant between them. "No, stay. I just want to hold you two tonight. I can wait." He told her and held both of his favorite people in his arms, drifting off to sleep.


End file.
